


Cake in Bed

by TheUniqueLee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniqueLee/pseuds/TheUniqueLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet fluffy moment on Garnet's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake in Bed

“Happy Birthday Garnet.”

I looked at the clock from over Pearl’s head and saw that it was indeed 1:11a.m. The exact time of my birth.

“Wow.” I was shocked.

“You can finally have a drink.” She told me with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Heh. I won’t feel terrible now if I kiss you when you’ve had a drink.”

“Oh honestly. It’s not like I drink that often.” She said snuggling contently into my shoulder.

“No? Only when you go with Rose which is about every other week.”

“Oh hush you or you won’t get your present.”

“What else could you possibly give to me? I mean we did just bring my birthday in the best way possible. Though, if you want to wrap those thighs of yours around my face again-“

She smacked with a pillow before getting out of bed.

“Aww babe, don’t be mad.”

“I’m not. I’m getting your present.”

I watched her as she walked across the room going over to her backpack. Those shapely legs of hers with calves made of pure muscle that lead up to a small pert butt which I thought was absolute perfection. I looked at her hair practically flowing as she walked and I must admit I was staring extremely hard as she bent over giving me quite the view of her-

“Ahh, there it is.”

“What do you have there?”

“Well-“ she turned around and saw the cake container in her hands, along with a cake cutter and some forks “I made you a birthday cake.”

I’m sure the shock showed on my face at first before my lips turned upwards.

 “It’s my first time baking so I’m not sure how it turned out, I did get Lapis to help, since she is the only one of us who can actually cook but-“

“I’m sure it’s great Pearl. Bring it over.” I told her sitting up against my headboard.

Pearl handed me the cake before climbing into bed with me flipping her waist length hair out of her face before taking the container back and opening it.

Inside was a blue and pink cotton candy cake with ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARNET!’ written in purple icing on top. It was small but also very adorable.

I looked over to Pearl to thank her and noticed how nervous she looked. I smiled, or maybe it was a smirk, and gave her a quick kiss before cutting two pieces, a small one for her and a medium one for myself, and putting them in the other half of the container.

I, of course, managed to get icing onto my fingers so I offered them to Pearl.

She looked confused for a second before my idea was clear to her. She grabbed my wrist and brought it closer, my fingers less than a breath away from her mouth before she looked up at me. I nodded my consent and watched as she took my fingers into the warmth that was her mouth. The feel of her sharp teeth against my knuckles, her tongue licking and bathing my long fingers, aroused me to no end. And of course she knew so as well.

Pearl eventually, after what felt like an eternity of teasing foreplay, sucked the last of the icing of my fingers before letting go of my fingers quickly. I found as I stared at her mouth, her canines on display, that the strand of her saliva connecting the two of us was more arousing then it had the right to be.

She looked to me, possibly for confirmation before slowly taking them in her mouth. I loved feeling her sharp teeth graze over my fingers, her tongue skillfully bathing them, the warmth of her mouth. She let go after a moment slowly so I could see her saliva connecting us to each other.

I shivered before looking down at the cake. I quickly grabbed a piece of one of the slices before offering it to her. She looked hesitant while blushing and then taking the piece and my fingers in her mouth yet again.

She took the cake in her mouth moving it around so she could suck my fingers clean again before letting them go to properly eat her cake.

I went to grab another piece before her hand stopped me.

“This is your cake Garnet. You could at least some of it first.”

I opened my mouth and assumed she would get the hint. She did. Pearl stabbed a small piece on the fork before feeding me some. I made an absurd sound of pleasure before waiting for another piece. I allowed her to feed me a few more pieces before feeding her some more as well.

We continued like that until both pieces were gone.

“Ugh. It’s much too late for me to be eating something that rich.” She said laying down onto the bed. I watched as her touch her stomach which did look a bit full from the cake before looking down. As I saw her light peach hair quickly covered by her thin thighs as she tried to get comfortable I moved forward. I wasn’t sure what it is I wanted to do exactly, but I wanted to touch her but unfortunately my movement caused the cake to fall over, onto her arm and chest.

“Garnet! Oh!”

Shocked, Pearl sat up quickly dropping the now smashed cake into her hands before looking at purple and pink covered breasts and partially blue covered stomach.

I couldn’t help it. I laughed at her.

I know she frowned at me, doing that adorable thing with her checks and putting her mouth into a thin line but I couldn’t stop laughing.

I was still laughing when she slammed a piece of blue colored cake between my own boobs.

“Ha!” she said to me with a triumph look on her face.

I started laughing again and this time she joined me. We laughed for a moment before I took the cake container from her.

“I hope you didn’t want any more of that?” she asked me.

I snickered at her joke before an idea got in my head.

“Actually I do.”

“Well I don’t know how you’re going to eat any now. Unless you’re going turn into animal or something?”

“Actually, there’s quite a few pieces right here.”

“What-ohh.” She was startled as my teeth grazed over her skin as chewed pieces of the cake off of small perky peaks. I licked icing up and smeared it around her nipples and areolas before looking in her eyes as I licked my own lips with it effectively smearing purple icing on them.

She leaned for a kiss but I went back to worshipping her breasts as I ate from them.

“Garnet, I think you’ve got it all now.”

“Are you sure?” I lightly nipped her nipple before licking it.

“Ohh. You know I can’t handle you biting. It’s your birthday. I should be-“

I bit a little harder this time before nibbling the pale flesh near her collarbone and returning to her nipple. I left a trail of light bite marks all across her chest before lifting my head and looking into her eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her with all my heart. I had hoped I could convene how much I loved her with just this simple kiss. I hoped she would understand that she was the most important person in my life. The only one I wanted to spend my life with.

She kissed me back and I could feel her answer. From the way she kissed me to the way her hands went to my back, clawing as if to hold on to me. Then she pushed me away.

“Garnet, not that I’m not enjoying this but I’m sticky.”

“You most certainly are.”

“Garnet!” That mouth thing she does is back. “You know what I mean. And as much as I love you bathing me with your tongue I don’t quite think you got all of it. Beyond that, I’m not giving you a tongue bath.”

She pointed down the piece of cake still nestled between my own sizable boobs and the bit that had gotten on my thighs.

“Garnet. I honestly can only take another moment or two of this feeling.”

“Go start the shower and I’ll at least rip the sheets off. We can put new ones on when we get out.”

“Don’t take too long.” I stared at her backside as she walked into the bathroom and then out of my site.

“Good birthday so far.” I smiled as I started pulling the dirty sheets off.


End file.
